ENTREGADO a TI
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Ellos se conocieron por un simple azar del destino, pero... no todo es tan simple. ¿Qué hacer cuándo la mente reniega de lo que el corazón anhela? Victor, un joven dócil condicionado por su pasado. Yuuri, aquel que lo quiere todo de él. ¿Estarán listos para el nivel de compromiso y entrega que aquella relación conlleva? YuuVic-BDSM-Spank-YAOI-GAY SEX-Rol Play-YuuriEsMayor-Yuuri DOM
1. Chapter 1

**• DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son parte del anime Yuri on Ice bajo el sello de Mappa y de su creadora Kubo. **

**•La historia y portada son de mi autoría y queda prohibida su copia/adaptación/repost en esta o cualquier otra plataforma.**

 **•Este fic participa en el concurso de #PajaritodeAgua en la categoría de #Romance+BDSM de Wattpad**

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 1**

.

.

Eran las diez en punto de la mañana. La hora y lugar exactos en el que se le había citado, y Victor estaba nervioso. ¿Nervioso? no, eso era quedarse demasiado corto, ¡él estaba aterrado!. Aquello simplemente no era para nada lo que se había imaginado. ¡Ni mucho menos para lo poco que se había preparado!

La verdad era, que Victor ni siquiera sabía cómo era que había quedado seleccionado de entre los tantos jóvenes hermosos que había visto aquel día de prueba, sobre todo, no entendía cómo era que él, un simple chico larguirucho, sin porte, estudios o experiencia alguna, había quedado para tan importante campaña cuando él solo había ido a presentarse a esa agencia debido a un pequeño anuncio al reverso de un viejo periódico con una convocatoria para otra, una de mucho menor envergadura e importancia que aquella en la que ahora se hallaba, y para la que solo había podido armar un book bastante pobre para presentar junto a su currículum y profile.

Teniendo eso en cuenta, y sumándole además que en la corta entrevista que le habían hecho cuando le tocó al fin pasar, él se había puesto tan nervioso que hasta había comenzado a tartamudear por el simple hecho de no tenía idea de que era lo que esa gente quería escuchar y el miedo joder la oportunidad; él ni siquiera creyó que le fueran a llamar ni mucho menos convocar.

Sin embargo, y muy a pesar suyo, allí estaba ahora. Tan asustado como maravillado por todo lo que sus ojos captaban. Luciendo como un tierno cervatillo asombrado. Y reluciendo entre tanta frivolidad allí reunida sin siquiera buscarlo ya que era nuevo, y se notaba. Sin embargo a pesar de su belleza natural, lo que más llamaba la atención de todos los presentes en aquel enorme set, fue aquella aura de inocencia que, a pesar de su edad, aún parecía rodearle. Algo de lo que la mayoría en aquel ambiente ya carecía.

—¡Victor! —le llamó la joven que reconocía le había entrevistado.

—Hola... —le respondió quedamente, removiéndose nervioso mientras miraba un poco hacia todos al sentirse observado de manera tan obvia.

—Hola de nuevo, Victor, mi nombre es Mila, en caso de que no lo recuerdes —le dijo, saludándolo de manera apresurada—. Ven, te presentaré con el fotógrafo de la sesión y con los otros modelos. No recuerdo si te lo dije al teléfono pero esta sesión será una grupal.

—Sí, lo mencionó, pero no me había dicho que no era la...

—¿La del calendario? No, cariño. Se buscaron otro tipo de perfiles más comunes para eso. Y tú definitivamente no entras en esa categoría, sin embargo, no pude evitar mostrarle tu CV y book al asesor de ésta y, bueno, aquí estamos —le dijo mientras ambos caminaban a paso rápido, él apenas por detrás y a un lado para intentar no resaltar aún más de lo que ya lo hacía—. Yuuri, aquí está el nuevo. Dile todo lo que creas pertinente porque en serio, nene, está a estrenar.

El hombre ante el cual habían frenado le miró sorprendido ante aquello dicho, y Victor apenas pudo contener el impulso de comenzar a removerse en el lugar.

—¿En serio nunca habías modelado antes?

—No, señor —dijo en voz baja, incomodándose aún más cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, notó como la mirada del hombre delante se afilaba.

—Yuuri Katsuki, pero todos me dicen Yuuri. Y él es Phichit —agregó, señalando con una mano a un joven detrás de su espalda que se hallaba acomodando lo que parecían ser distintas lentes, cámaras y focos sobre una mesa cercana.

—¡Hola, Victor! ¡Soy Phichit! ¡Oh mi Dios, pero si eres precioso! —gritó el chico desde detrás sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía.

—Phichit —le regañó Yuuri al ver como el chico frente a sí se medio abrazaba.

—¿Qué? Yuuri, es precioso. ¡No puedes decirme que no lo notaste!

—Sí, sí, pero lo incomodas.

—Oh, lo siento.

—No. No hay problema —intentó responder Victor con una ligera sonrisa que más que tranquilizar les dijo a todos cuán incómodo estaba.

—Bueno, tengo que seguir. Yurio aún no ha llegado y Sara está dándole problemas a las maquilladoras... otra vez.

—Maldición, diles que no pienso estar esperándoles todo el día.

—Yuuri...

—No, Mila. Si ella o Yurio me dan problemas tendrás que buscarte a otro. No pienso pasar por lo de la última vez —aclaró el moreno firme, lo que causó que Mila resoplara antes de lanzar un ligero suspiro.

—Ok, ok. Me encargaré de ellos, ¿podrás encargarte del nuevo, por favor? No creo poder con todos hoy —le pidió la joven casi haciendo un puchero.

Victor se quedó allí, escuchándoles hablar, fascinado. Ni siquiera le importaba el que hablaran como si él no estuviera delante. Ese nivel de confianza entre ellos que saltaba a la vista, le intrigaba. Aunque lo que le sorprendió, fue lo molesto que le puso el solo pensamiento de ello. Extraño.

—No hay problema. Pero asegúrate de que esos dos se comporten. Sobre todo de que el pequeño gatito no comience con sus estúpidos juegos de nuevo.

—Lo intentaré, lo prometo, pero Dios sabe que el chico se ha hecho una meta de vida el conseguirte en su cama. No entiendo porqué demonios no te lo follas de una vez y le sacas las ganas.

Victor contuvo el aliento ante lo dicho. ¿Yuuri era gay? ¿Quién era el chico del que hablaban? -se preguntó. El joven ruso de brillantes ojos celestes y largos cabellos plateados no lo sabía, pero sentía que sea quien fuera, ya no le agradaba.

—Por el simple hecho de que él no va a decidir a quien me llevo a la cama. Mucho menos el cuándo o el cómo, Mila.

Mila suspiró. Sí, ella sabía bien.

—Lo sé. Aunque creo que quizás deberías mostrarle un poco —le dijo la pelirroja, guiñándole un ojo de manera traviesa—. Ya sabes que eso no es para todos, quién sabe, ¿quizás lo espante?.

—Shhh, calla, bruja. He dicho que no y punto. Ahora vete y déjame hacer mi trabajo.

—Sí, señor —respondió Mila haciendo una venia militar contra su sien, divertida cuando alcanzó a escuchar como el moreno prácticamente le gruñó mientras ella ya caminaba apresurada hacia uno de los cuartos de atrás, yendo justamente hacia donde uno de los modelos problemáticos se hallaba. Pensando en cuán malditamente largo iba a ser ese día debido a aquel combo de bellezas tan exóticas como demandantes.

Yuuri se quedó viendo como Mila se alejaba con un ligero ceño entre sus cejas; antes de suspirar y volverse a concentrar en lo que debía terminar de preparar. La sesión era larga con tantos cambios por lo que más le valía tener ya todo a mano para no alargarlo aún más.

—¿Victor?

—¿Sí, señor? —De nuevo ese tic, Victor notó.

—Yuuri —le recalcó el mayor con el tono casi sonando a reto, lo que hizo que Victor bajara la mirada.

—Sí, s... eh, Yuuri —murmuró el menor, cohibido.

Yuuri respiró hondo.

—Sí, bien, ven, te diré cómo van a dividirse las secciones de tomas y lo que voy a buscar en cada una de ellas.

—¿Habrá muchas? ¿Qué son las secciones?

—Digamos que son los momentos divididos por diferentes cambios o fondos. De acuerdo, mira aquí —dijo Yuuri entonces, señalando con un dedo la pantalla donde tenía guardados todos los cambios y escenarios que iba a buscar retratar—. ¿Ves esto? —preguntó, señalando un par de objetos y el fondo, esperando el asentimiento del menor para lanzarse en una explicación precisa pero acelerada de lo que iba a pedirle al chico que intentara reflejar en cada toma y lo que iba a buscar reflejar en cada uno de los modelos cuando los grupales comenzaran. Sorprendiéndose gratamente cuando el joven a su lado comenzó a relajarse lo suficiente como para comenzar a hablar ya sin tanto formalismo pero sin perder el respeto en su tono, e incluso haciendo alguna que otra sugerencia aquí y allá. Disfrutando, notó.

* * *

—¡Terminamos!

—¡Al fin! —gritó Yurio, completamente fastidiado por todo.

—Ughh, necesito un masaje —comentó Sara.

—¡Ya! No se quejen, podría haber durado mucho más. Uggh, creo que también necesito uno —dijo Mila a los chicos, terminando por rotar varias veces el cuello porque al parecer la tensión del día la había agarrotado—. Yuuri, muchas gracias, en serio.

—No hay porqué, Mila, solo hice mi trabajo.

—Tu trabajo... —gruñó un pequeño rubio por detrás.

—Basta, Yurio —gruñó Mila ya harta de todo el drama.

—Tsk, maldita bruja, ¡deberías decirle algo a él sobre comerse al nuevo con la mirada!

—Claaaro, pero si fueras tú a quien se estuviera comiendo no creo que quisieras dijera nada, ¿o me equivoco?

—Yo no...

—Suficiente —zanjó Yuuri, bastante cansado también.

La sesión había sido larga y él aún debía de reorganizar todas sus cosas, revisar cada toma y hacer el book con las pre-seleccionadas para presentar Mila mañana a más tardar al mediodía, para discutir cuales podrían servir más y que luego a su vez ella se las re-enviara al cliente para que éste hiciera su selección final.

—Yuuri...

—Dije basta, Yurio.

—¡Jodete! —le gruñó el menor, saliendo a paso rápido completamente furioso.

—¡Wow! ¿Al gatito no le han querido dar su leche? —preguntó Sara al pasar éste, quién solo le miró de manera furibunda sin siquiera detenerse a contestar, mientras que ella reía con ganas ante la desgracia de aquel niño presuntuoso que para ella era tan bonito como insoportable—. Mila, hermosa, llámame un día. Yuuri, eres un encanto cariño, ¡pero aflójate un poco! ¡Phichit!

—¿Sí, amore?

—¿Nos vemos luego?

—¡Puedes apostarlo, nena! ¡Te llamo más tarde!

—De acuerdo. Addio signori, signorina —se despidió la modelo italiana, bamboleando sus caderas y luciendo con esos leggins sus largas piernas.

—Adiós Sara —corearon varias voces correspondiendo el saludo de la morena en retirada.

—Ufff, este es un día que voy a querer olvidar —comentó la pelirroja.

—¿Necesitas que te alcance, Mila? —preguntó Yuuri, tomando lo último y revisando el lugar con una mirada rápida para no olvidar nada.

—No, Yuuri, ya tengo auto ¿recuerdas? ¡Mierda! ¿Qué hora es? —dijo, sacando su celular para revisar y ver que ya tenía unas tres llamadas perdidas—. Joder, es tarde. Me tengo que ir. ¿Yuuri, necesitas algo más?

—No, tranquila. Ya tengo todo. Pero...

—Mmm, disculpen... —terció una voz suave.

—¡Oh, Victor! ¿Pero qué...?

—¿Sucede algo, Victor? —le preguntó Yuuri a Victor, mirando al joven que tanto le había cautivado aquel día con una intensidad que tanto Mila como Phichit conocían bien, y que les dejó a ambos un poco asombrados.

—Yo, umm... lo siento, solo necesitaba saber cuándo tendré el dinero de lo de hoy —dijo, obviamente apenado.

—Oh, creí que te lo había dicho. Lo lamento. ¿Tú no tienes cuenta, cierto? —Victor negó—. Bien, te haré un cheque mañana a primera hora, puedes pasar a buscarlo cerca de las diez. Si no estoy puedes pedírselo a mi secretaria, ¿ok?

—Gracias.

—No hay problema, precioso. Estuviste genial, por cierto, no dudes en que volveremos a llamarte. Ahora, debo irme —dijo Mila ya tecleando velozmente en su celular y dirigiéndose hacia la salida, sin notar cómo sus palabras habían afectado al joven a quien éstas iban dirigidas—. ¡Adiós a todos! ¡Gracias por un buen trabajo!

—Adiós —respondieron varios de los que aún seguían por allí acomodándolo todo de nuevo en su sitio original para dejar el estudio listo para la siguiente sesión.

—Mmm, bueno, yo... me voy a ir ahora. Fue un gusto y...

—¿Quieres que te alcance? —preguntó Yuuri de pronto. Sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

—¿Eh? Yo, no, está bien, puedo tomar el bus en...

—Vamos, te llevo. ¿Phichit?

—Nop, ya tengo quien me pase a buscar. Un gusto Victor, ¡has estado espectacular!

—Eh, gracias.

—Awww, cuídalo bien, Yuuri, ¿eh? —le dijo Phichit a su amigo guiñándole disimuladamente un ojo sin que el pequeño ruso lo viera, mientras tomaba su mochila y también comenzaba a salir del lugar—. ¡Nos vemos gente! —gritó una vez más, recibiendo saludos al pasar.

* * *

—Gracias por alcanzarme.

—No hay problema. ¿Seguro que está bien que te deje aquí?

—Oh, sí. Sé que no es un buen barrio pero no me pasará nada. Lamento que...

—Oye, solo quise saber porque luce oscuro y es tarde.

—Oh, mmm, está bien, vivo cerca, apenas doblando aquella esquina —señaló vagamente hacia detrás de su cabeza, luchando contra el sonrojo que sabía invadía su rostro—. Yo...

—Es tarde. Ve, esperaré a verte doblar.

Victor no supo que era realmente lo que había querido decir pero, el ser cortado de aquella forma por el moreno, dolió. Por lo que, en silencio, él asintió antes de girarse en su asiento para al fin salir del coche, caminando a paso rápido sin permitirse mirar atrás y apenas levantando una mano en clara señal de despedida a metros de doblar. Recostándose sobre la pared ni bien lo hizo y expulsando todo el aire que ni siquiera notó había estado conteniendo, al tiempo que aguzaba el oído, escuchando atentamente mientras aquel auto se alejaba.

Aquel día había sido bonito, pero estaba muy lejos de ser su diaria realidad y, como si fuera cenicienta, él sabía que el encanto había terminado. El carruaje ya le había dejado y él tenía que volver a ser quien siempre fue y sería. Nada más y nada menos que el chico ejemplar, silencioso e invisible que su padre había logrado que fuera.

* * *

La fiesta promocional de la campaña en la que tuvo la suerte de ser convocado, había sido un éxito. O eso decían todos.

Sorprendido por la cantidad de personas que ahora parecían reconocerle, Victor se dejó llevar de un lado al otro, recorriendo con elegancia innata por todo el recinto junto a Mila, quien parecía haberse tomado como misión personal el presentarle a cuánto conocido pudiera aquella noche. Mientras que él solo asentía, sonreía y se sonrojaba ante tanto elogio no por acto, como le había escuchado decir al 'gato ruso' por lo bajo cuando pasó por su lado, sino por la simple falta de costumbre a ello.

A lo largo de la noche, y entre medio de centenares de bandejas llenas de aperitivos y bebidas, varias copas fueron pasando por sus manos. Algunas vaciadas a fondo y otras simplemente a medias, haciendo que el joven pronto perdiera la cuenta de cuánto había estado tomando, comenzando a sentir los efectos del alto nivel alcohólico ingerido solo cuando, en un segundo de sobria lucidez, notó que era él quién ahora reía sin inhibiciones y que era también él quien parecía seguir los coqueteos de diversos extraños frente a sí y a su lado. Nervioso, porque normalmente no sabía cómo lidiar con aquello, decidió ir a refrescarse un poco al baño, apenas registrando como su andar era un tanto más bamboleante que antes de comenzar la velada.

—¿Victor? —escuchó decir a una voz -que parecía no haber podido olvidar-, ni bien entró al baño y se apoyó sobre la puerta para descansar un segundo porque de pronto todo había comenzado a moverse un poco demasiado. Asintió, o creyó hacerlo—. Wow, tranquilo —le dijo el moreno ahora sosteniéndole, ¿por qué lo hacía? -pensó por entre la bruma de alcohol-, confundido porque no entendía el porqué le diría tranquilo cuando apenas si había dicho o hecho algo—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Umm, yo... uhh...

—Ufff, veo que has tenido demasiado ¿champagne?

—No sé, yo, uhhh, todo gira —murmuró, palideciendo ante lo revuelto que se sentía su estómago ahora que su cabeza no dejaba de girar—. Yooo...

—Vamos.

El moreno cargó prácticamente todo su peso sobre uno de sus lados, ayudándole al joven indispuesto a llegar a uno de los cubículos para que pudiera vaciar su estómago de al menos una buena parte del líquido.

—Tranquilo, shhh... —murmuraba, sobándole la espalda mientras sentía el cuerpo allí inclinado sobre la taza, tensarse por las arcadas. Intentando calmar aquellos bajos quejidos doloridos y un poco asustados, con murmullos suaves y gentiles cuidados. Sintiendo su ira crecer hacia cierta pelirroja por no haber cuidado correctamente de aquel chico que obviamente era nuevo en algo más que en modelar.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos, Victor pareció calmarse lo suficiente como para poder al fin despegar la frente de la fría loza blanca, aún tiritando levemente por la fuerza con la que su cuerpo había convulsionado apenas momentos antes, asqueándose con el regusto acre que podía sentir inundaba su boca tras haber vomitado tanto, aunque sin poder hacer nada más que dejarse caer un poco hacia atrás, apoyándose en aquel cuerpo cálido y fuerte que había sentido le protegía y cuidaba en su peor momento. Algo que hacía demasiados años había dejado de sentir y hasta desear, pero que en aquellos momentos no podía obligarse a soltar.

No supo cuánto pasó pero, incluso si habían sido meros segundos, Victor supo que dormitó, por lo que, un poco asustado, abrió sus ojos para ver dónde se hallaba ya que todo le resultaba demasiado confuso de recordar.

—Hola.

—Ho-la. Uggh...

—Sí, vomitar una gran cantidad de líquidos de tal forma suele dejarte así. La próxima procura tomar apenas un sorbo por copa. En este tipo de eventos se hace difícil evitar tomar pero deberás aprender a manejarlo si no quieres terminar así más seguido de lo que crees. Toma.

El moreno se había alejado un poco ni bien comenzó a hablar, volviendo rápidamente con una copa llena de agua que el pobre Victor bajó casi de un sorbo porque la garganta no solo le ardía sino que además la sentía espesa, reseca y hasta algo lastimada.

—¿Crees que puedas volver a la fiesta un poco más?

¿Volver? ¿Allí? ¿Así? -pensó el menor con horror.

Sin darse cuenta, Victor miró hacia Yuuri de manera lastimera, sacando un pequeño puchero con sus pálidos labios mientras sus ojos seguían brillaban demasiado. Aún se sentía demasiado mal en general. Sabía que debía, pero no podía imaginarse ahora manteniendo la sonrisa plasmada en su cara cuando lo único que quería era llorar, dormir, y quizás hasta vomitar un poco más. Se sentía fatal.

—Creo que eso es un no. De acuerdo. Vamos. Te llevaré a tu casa.

—No puedo —su puchero se acentuó—. La señorita Mila dijo que aún debía presentarme a... a... alguien —terminó sin poder realmente recordar.

—No puedes. Por más que te arregles, apestas a alcohol. Terminarás dañando tu imagen. Tranquilo, yo hablaré con Mila en cuanto salgamos. Ahora, levántate, mójate la cara y la nuca, arregla tu cabello, enjuaga tu boca y endereza tu traje —le ordenó de golpe Yuuri con voz firme aunque suave y, fue extraño, porque él no dudó ni un segundo en acatar lo dicho. Sin preguntar, mirarle o pelear, era justo como cuando su padre le ordenaba hacer algo, solo que nunca le había pasado con alguien más.

Y por más que Victor se negara a mirar a aquel moreno de rasgos asiáticos con una voz que parecía habérsele quedado grabada, Yuuri no tuvo la misma deferencia para con el menor. El mayor se quedó viendo con ansias y deseo cada uno de sus movimientos, observando la diligencia y rapidez con la que éstos eran hechos, acatando la orden que él había dado y cumpliéndola hasta en el mismo exacto orden. Extasiándolo profundamente de una manera que hacía tiempo no había sentido saciada.

—Victor... —susurró en voz grave—. Ven —volvió a ordenar. Casi conteniendo el aliento cuando vio que el chico se apresuraba a terminar de estirar sus mangas mientras ya comenzaba a dirigirse hacia él.

Se sintió complacido. Se sintió timado.

Las ganas de dirigir, dominar y cuidar de aquel muchacho frente a sí le abrumaron. Sin embargo, tensando sus músculos, borró todo poco rastro de complacencia. Simplemente no podía. El chico era demasiado puro, probablemente alguien que de ahora en más fuera a ver seguido en su trabajo, alguien que al parecer tenía poca idea de nada por más solícito y obediente que se mostrase y... mierda, para él y su vena posesiva y dominante, aquello era la tentación más grande, como si fuesen sus más oscuros deseos hechos persona.

Molesto consigo mismo por el camino que habían tomado sus pensamientos, Yuuri tensó su mandíbula, causando de manera inconsciente que Victor comenzara a removerse inquieto -tal y como la primera vez que se vieran-, al no saber lo qué había causado la obvia molestia del mayor, y pensando rápidamente si es que se había olvidado de hacer algo de la lista que éste le había dado.

—Lo siento, Yuuri, me arreglaré mejor —dijo ligeramente incómodo, sacando con ello a Yuuri de su pequeño momento de pelea interna privada.

—No. No, estás bien. Luces bien así. Vamos, entonces —dijo apenas dándole un rápido vistazo.

* * *

La salida del salón fue por fortuna rápida y precisa. Yuuri, optando por guiar a Victor tomándolo del codo y protegiéndole de la vista lo más que podía manteniéndolo del lado de la pared, caminó decidido y directo hacia la salida más próxima, previendo en acelerar el paso cuando sentía alguien quería acercárseles a hablar, pero sin perder de vista al joven a su lado, quién aún de vez en cuando daba señales de seguir un tanto mareado, algo que se acrecentó al volver al salón debido a los juegos de luces y los fuertes sonidos que les envolvían.

Una vez fuera, Yuuri decidió guiar a Victor hacia su coche colocando su brazo alrededor de aquella fina cintura para luego ayudarle a entrar en éste y colocarle el cinturón. Corriendo enseguida hacia su lado conductor para arrancar de una buena vez, ya que había visto como Victor se había vuelto pálido de nuevo. De hecho, no le extrañaría que tuviera que detenerse pronto para que el chico tuviera que vomitar quizás una o dos veces más, haciendo que se dé cuenta de que lo mejor sería buscar de paso alguna tienda para comprar un par de aguas o jugos, unas aspirinas y algunas galletas saladas también para no solo ayudarle a que se le pase más pronto el malestar general, sino que además no se deshidratase debido a la pérdida repentina de tanto líquido de su sistema.

—¿Victor? ¿Sabes si hay alguna tienda de camino a tu casa?

—¿Uh?

—Una tienda, ¿sabes si hay una cerca de donde vives?

—Oh, uh, yo, creo, mmm... —respondió el menor entre dientes, cerrando el ojo apenas abierto y reacomodándose para dormir porque de golpe se sentía muy pero muy cansado.

—Victor. Victor, no te duermas —ordenó Yuuri.

Victor se removió inconforme.

—Tengo sueño —dijo bajito.

—Lo sé, pero si te duermes ahora te sentirás peor. Créeme, chico —sonrió el mayor, mirándole de reojo antes de notar unas pequeñas luces parpadeantes a un par de cuadras de donde estaban—. Mira, allí hay una tienda, bajaré a comprar algunas cosas para ayudar a que se te pase y luego te alcanzaré hasta tu casa —le dijo, estacionando antes de tomar su cartera y bajar a comprar de manera presurosa.

—¿Yuuri? —preguntó Viktor medio adormilado al sentir el movimiento de nuevo en el auto.

—Sí, ten, toma dos de estas con el agua y luego come dos de estas galletas masticándolas despacio. Las aspirinas ayudarán a que todo deje de darte vueltas, el agua te hidratará y las galletas te ayudarán a asentar el estómago —le explicó al tenderle la bolsa con lo que había comprado.

Una vez más, Yuuri se encontró sonriendo a su pesar. El chico sin más preguntas había comenzado a hacer lo dicho sin chistar. Pero, pasados unos momentos, el silencio fue cortado por una tenue voz.

—¿Yuuri?

—¿Sí, Victor?

—¿Tienes novio?

Yuuri se avergonzaría eternamente de admitir que casi chocan. Aquella pregunta dicha en aquel tono inocente y salida de la nada mientras él tomaba una curva, le había tomado desprevenido, lo cual hizo que casi se llevara puesto uno de los tantos autos por allí estacionados.

—Eh, no.

—Oh, ok, no te pongas de novio con el Yuri gato —agregó, frunciendo su nariz al decir aquel nombre.

—¿Por?

—Es malo.

—¿Te ha hecho algo? —le indagó.

—Ah, ah. Pero siempre es malo. Y dice cosas feas. No quiero que estés con alguien malo. Tú eres bueno.

Aquella obviamente era una de esas ridículas charlas de borrachos de las que a veces sufría la gente cuando bebía. Yuuri incluso dudaba de que Victor fuera a recordar nada de lo dicho en apenas unas horas. Sin embargo, a pesar de saber que estaba mal, su curiosidad se impuso y, por más que intentó de no, no pudo evitar preguntar más al respecto.

—¿Me crees bueno? —preguntó, sabiendo cuán estúpida era aquella pregunta porque sabía definitivamente que él no era tan bueno como el chico creía o quería creer. Más bien interesándole sobre manera la respuesta que le fuera a dar Victor de sí.

—Sí.

—¿Algo más? —susurró, casi queriendo que aquello ni siquiera fuera escuchado.

—Eres lindo. Guapo, Mila te llamó guapo —de nuevo frunció el ceño. Yuuri disfrutaba de las caras tan monas que Victor hacía hablando casi medio dormido.

—Gracias. ¿Eso te enoja?

Negó.

—Luces enojado.

Si su voz comenzó a volverse un tanto más ronca con cada nueva pregunta, él decidió obviarlo.

—No me gustó —murmuró el menor.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué sea guapo? Tú también lo eres.

—No, que la señorita Mila te lo dijera... ¡pero sí lo eres!

—Gracias.

—¿Yo soy guapo? —preguntó tras otros tantos segundos de nuevo silencio donde el mayor creyó que finalmente había caído rendido, lamentándose internamente porque ya en unos metros habrían llegado donde sabía vivía el menor. La evidente sorpresa en su voz causando que Yuuri se girara a mirarle, encontrándose con esos brillantes ojos azules completamente abiertos, mirándole extasiados.

Yuuri asintió. Y Victor, ya con mejor semblante, se sonrojó.

—Luces sorprendido.

—Es que, yo no...

—Lo eres —afirmó, y entonces Yuuri mandó todo pensamiento de precaución y negación al diablo porque lo que más quería en esos momentos era posar su mano sobre aquella tersa piel y acariciarla una y otra vez. Queriendo marcarla, besarla, apretarla. Poseerla. Pero antes, antes debía ver si...—. Ven aquí —llamó, dejando que sus ojos mostraran su orgullo cuando el joven ni siquiera dudó en acercarse aún más a él. Levantando finalmente su mano para dejarla apenas posada sobre aquella suave y fresca mejilla—. Victor...

Un segundo después, Victor se le acercaba más y más, justo hasta que tan solo un milímetro separaba sus rostros del del otro. Haciendo el movimiento perfecto para que fuera Yuuri quien diera el paso final. Y lo dio.

Con una pasión llena de gula y anhelo, Yuuri pasó su mano desde la sonrosada mejilla hacia la nuca, cerrando de un tirón lo poco que faltaba de aquella brecha, aplastando sus labios bruscamente contra los del dócil modelo y abriendo su boca para poder con su lengua, abrirse paso entre los ajenos. Gruñendo cuando Victor pareció solo derretirse entre sus brazos, dejándole hacer y deshacer a su antojo mientras luchaba tanto por aire como por mantenerle el paso. Haciendo que Yuuri se pusiera duro con el solo pensamiento de tenerlo tan sumiso y maleable entre sus dedos, y queriendo más, mucho más de aquel sexy, tímido y casi infantil sumiso modelo por azares del destino había podido conocer.

* * *

 **Helouu por aquí también gente! ;D**

 **Dije que iba a estar subiendo nuevos fics y pos aquí toy :v jejeje**

 **Este fic froma parte de un 'concurso' pero fuera de eso, la idea me ha encantado... si han leído algo mío ya saben cómo me gusta lo lemonoso(? :3 yay!**

 **Fuera de eso, si alguien del mundillo ve algo 'mal' o 'erróneo' por favor, aviseme por privado y veo como corregirlo o adecuarlo. Traté de informarme peeero...**

 **Por lo demás? por nada... espero le den una oportunidad y me dejen sus bellos reviews gente!**

 **Nos leemos! Besos y cuídense!**

 ***Guadi***


	2. Chapter 2

**• DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son parte del anime Yuri on Ice bajo el sello de Mappa y de su creadora Kubo. **

**•La historia y portada son de mi autoría y queda prohibida su copia/adaptación/repost en esta o cualquier otra plataforma.**

 **•Este fic participa en el concurso de #PajaritodeAgua en la categoría de #Romance+BDSM de Wattpad**

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 2**

.

.

Habían pasado poco más de dos semanas desde que Yuuri le había marcado a fuego su boca, y Victor comenzaba a sentirse inquieto de querer un poco más.

Cierto era que apenas habían salido tres veces desde entonces y ni de cerca a algún lugar más, privado. Pero, en cada una de ellas, Yuuri había sido mucho más de lo que nunca había esperado encontrar. Él era atento, protector, posesivo, amable; Victor no podría cansarse nunca de elogiarlo, excepto porque hasta el momento el moreno parecía estar conteniéndose en buscar algo más de él, sin notar que era Victor quién quería y necesitaba comenzar a sentirlo un poco más.

Estaba harto de que luego de cada uno de esos maravillosos besos que le robaban cada molécula de aliento y le hacían olvidar hasta su nombre, él lo alejara sin verle mientras respiraba hondo con una tensión tan palpable que hasta Victor comenzaba a sentirla, como corriente viajando por su piel.

No entendía. No tenía ni idea de que era lo que pasaba entonces por la mente del mayor. No sabía si tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que quizás Yuuri aún no estuviera del todo cómodo haciendo aquello con otro hombre o... si quizás era por él. No podía evitar pensar que quizás Yuuri estuviera arrepintiéndose de haberle besado aquella noche en el auto o que quizás se haya arrepentido luego, tras conocerle un poco mejor con cada salida. Y eso lo ponía indeciso y triste sobre cómo debía actuar o sobre qué debía o no decir.

Victor no solía ser tan pesimista -aunque admitía que su autoestima no era la mejor-, pero todas estas dudas que rondaban su cabeza y su miedo a que al sacar el tema todo entre ellos terminara, estaba deprimiéndole. No sabía, él no tenía idea cómo afrontar aquello sin que el moreno terminara dejándole o disculpándose ya que nunca había salido con nadie. Yuuri pudo no haber sido su primer beso ni tampoco ser su primer escarceo o amante, pero todos los anteriores momentos con adolescentes precoces y calientes palidecían en comparación de aquellos besos que sentía se adueñaban de su alma. Besos que había anhelado sentir toda su vida y que ahora no quería perder.

* * *

Yuuri observó a su chico y su ceño se frunció.

Aquella era la cuarta 'cita' que tenían y, desde su punto de vista todo había ido bien hasta entonces, así que no entendía porqué aquella noche Victor se hallaba tan callado y ensimismado -casi diría ignorándolo-, suspirando cada pocos segundos como si lo que menos quisiera fuera estar allí, acompañándolo.

Dolió. Pero él no era el tipo de personas que fuera a aguantar algo así por gusto. Victor definitivamente era especial, tenía una naturaleza tan infantil y dulce, un alma tan inocente y atrayente, que para él era como la llama que llamaba a la polilla, tentándole a quemarse. Haciéndole desear poseerlo, corromperlo. Algo de lo que apenas había logrado contenerse de hacer hasta ahora solo por miedo a alejarlo cuando éste viera que lo suyo no iba a poder ir de amor de rositas por siempre, intentando con todas sus fuerzas agradarle lo más que pudiera para que, cuando finalmente diera el paso de decirle lo que él realmente necesitaba y buscaba en una pareja, al menos le diera el beneficio de la duda y quizás hasta aceptase le mostrase a lo que realmente se refería, en lugar de huir sin mirar atrás como ciertamente temía fuera a pasar. Ahora, esto lo cambiaba todo. Era obvio que Victor o bien se había aburrido de él, se dio cuenta de que él no era realmente lo que creía o buscaba... o conoció a alguien que le interesara más. Y contra eso, Yuuri ya no podía hacer nada por lo que, suspirando, tomó la servilleta para limpiarse los labios antes de extender el brazo y hacer seña al camarero de que le preparara la cuenta.

—Aún no hemos terminado, pensé...

—Termina entonces mientras voy y pago —le interrumpió Yuuri, intentando no sonar enojado pero sabiendo que había fallado al notar aquel hermoso rostro palidecer un poco—. Iré al tocador primero. Enseguida vuelvo.

 _Joder, realmente le agradaba aquel joven_ -pensó mientras refrescaba su rostro. Se sentía cautivado a un nivel que nunca hubo sentido antes y, mierda, su falta de interés en él le dolía. La poca esperanza que había abrigado desde que notó su innata naturaleza sumisa y obediente, se evaporaba sin remedio alguno frente a sus castaños ojos.

Tras terminar de pagar y volver a la mesa, ambos se vieron envueltos en el incómodo momento en que esperaban que Victor terminara su cena, sin insistir cuando éste admitió ya no querer más y obviando la forma tan desanimada en que aquello fue dicho.

Manteniendo cierta distancia mientras le guiaba hacia el auto, Yuuri se encontró refrenándose a sí mismo de imponerse en el espacio del otro porque, si ya de por sí aquello era incómodo, no quería imaginarse cómo sería luego, cuando se cruzaran en alguna nueva sesión o evento, si ahora él cedía a lo que quería, se le encimaba, y quizás hasta le reclamaba que le dijera qué demonios era lo que había hecho mal. Siguiendo en aquel tipo de silencio, uno que hasta el momento no habían vivido en todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, incluso durante todo el trayecto desde la salida del restaurant hasta el coche, y continuándolo aún dentro de la privacidad que éste les ofrecía. Haciendo que todo se sintiera tanto extraño como desesperanzador, mientras cada uno se sumía más y más en sus negativos pensamientos al respecto, sin saber que hacer para explicarse o aclararlos.

Pronto el camino llegó a su destino cuando el moreno finalmente estacionó en la misma esquina que siempre le indicaba el menor. Apretando el volante ante lo que sabía vendría a continuación.

—Yo...

—Está bien. No pasa nada —le interrumpió Yuuri, no queriendo causarle al menor ningún tipo de escena. Intentando comportarse como el adulto que era y ser quien tomara las riendas por más que no fuera lo que él quisiera.

—¿Eh?

—Supongo que nos veremos de nuevo por ahí —añadió, consciente de estar dando un pie a un próximo futuro por si Victor se lo replanteaba.

—Oh. Sí. Supongo —dijo el menor, entendiendo por fin a qué se refería el moreno y confirmando su mayor temor surgido hacía ya varios días atrás.

Yuuri lo estaba dejando. Debería de haberlo esperado, sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano. Así había sido toda su vida después de todo. Sin embargo, y a pesar de ya estar bastante acostumbrado al sentimiento, no esperaba que aquello le fuera a doler tanto como lo hacía. No cuando todo lo que tenían juntos eran apenas un par de citas y unos cuantos besos calientes como único recuerdo.

—Está bien —repitió el mayor sin siquiera mirarle, entendiendo el mensaje subliminal de aquella vaga frase—. Entonces...

—Entonces...

Yuuri no entendió el porqué Victor seguía clavado en su asiento cuando él ya le había dado todo el pie que pudo para hacer aquello lo más corto y fácil que pudo. Tampoco porqué, por el rabillo del ojo, podía ver cómo éste apretaba fuertemente sus níveos puños, extendiendo aquel denso silencio entre ellos.

—¿Fue algo que hice?

—¿Eh?

El cuello de Yuuri prácticamente azotó cuando lo giró de golpe hacia el menor. Sus rasgos mostrando la obvia confusión al respecto.

—Yo... sé que no soy demasiado interesante o hábil en ciertos temas...

—¿De qué...?

—Sé que no tengo tanto 'mundo', o experiencia pero...

—Victor...

—Pero, creí que estábamos llevándonos bien. Que, te interesaba lo suficiente cuando llamabas para pedir una cita más y ahora, yo, no entiendo... —terminó por susurrar el menor. Su rostro crispado intentando contener las lágrimas que podían verse asomando en sus ojos. Sus puños ahora blancos por tan fuerte apriete sobre sus rodillas—. Necesito saber qué hice mal, Yuuri; no quiero parecer como si te estuviera rogando en seguir algo que no tienes intención de hacer, pero en verdad me agradas y... yo...

Solo le tomó a Yuuri tres segundos para soltar el volante, quitarse el cinturón de seguridad que aún llevaba puesto y extender el brazo para acercar aquel frágil cuerpo hacia él, refugiándolo contra el calor de su pecho, apretándolo contra sí, queriendo más que nada cortar toda esa tanda de pensamientos que estaba seguro continuaban rondando en la cabeza del menor porque, había entendido. O creía hacerlo. Pero antes de hablar sobre cualquier cosa necesitaba que Victor se tranquilizara para que ambos pudieran aclarar con calma sobre todos sus obvios malentendidos al respecto.

No supo cuánto pasó, pero debió de ser algún tiempo considerable si tenía en cuenta cómo su lado, al estar con el cuerpo torcido, había comenzado a doler. Sin embargo, no se quejó. Le daría a Victor todo el tiempo que necesitara para que luego pudieran decidir juntos sobre qué hacer.

Yuuri había sido un completo idiota, y lo sabía. Estúpidamente había creído que el tratar bien al menor para que luego le aceptase, mientras intentaba mantener una cierta distancia para así no sentirse como si estuviera abusando demás de su confianza dada; era lo mejor a hacer en aquel caso. Idiota realmente ya que, sin darse cuenta, al obviar aquello él rompió una de las principales reglas de aquella disciplina que hacía tiempo había abrazado para regir su vida. Había fallado a dos de las principales reglas en cualquier relación pero con aún más importancia para un dominante como él; la comunicación, y por ende el respeto hacia Victor.

Un buen dominante no es aquel que solo toma la voluntad de otra persona para simplemente dictarle y ordenarle qué, cómo o cuándo hacer qué, sino que piensa ante todo en el bienestar del otro.

Un buen dominante no utilizaba a sus sumisos para solo su propio único placer porque, algo que a veces se confunde, es que a pesar de que el dominante pueda quizás ser el único con gratificación física, la del sumiso se halla en justamente complacer a su dominante. Y el hecho de que Victor tenga esa aparente naturaleza innata en él, no significa que vaya a someterse de una a él, menos si con lo que hizo terminó, queriendo o no, por faltarle el respeto al no creerlo capaz de ser lo suficientemente abierto o maduro como para charlarlo de entrada.

—Pasa.

—Permiso —dijo Yuuri de todas maneras al entrar a aquel lugar hasta entonces vetado. Observando rápidamente como el silencio y la oscuridad predominaban en el departamento a pesar de que fuera un adolescente quien lo habitara.

—¿Gustas algo de tomar?

—Solo agua, por favor.

—Enseguida —dijo Victor, escapando presuroso hacia la solitaria cocina para poder dar un hondo respiro tratando de mantener la calma.

Minutos antes, cuando al fin pudo calmarse lo suficiente como para volver a mirar al mayor a la cara, se sorprendió ante la mirada cálida y triste que éste le dirigía. Pero antes de siquiera intentar alejarse, Yuuri cambió su agarre para sostenerlo desde sus hombros, antes de bajar el rostro hacia el suyo y darle un beso que pronto hizo que su sangre ardiera de deseo y anhelo de más. Sorprendiéndose cuando, en lugar de alejarlo como había sido la regla hasta entonces, el moreno movió una mano hacia su nuca y la otra hacia su espalda baja, afirmándolo aún más contra él, haciéndole jadear de cruda necesidad cuando, a pesar de las capas de tela que les separaban, pudo sentir su obvia necesidad enhiesta prensada contra el lado de su cadera.

En aquel momento, Victor no pudo hacer o pensar en nada que no fuera el sentir y disfrutar todo lo que el mayor le daba, rindiéndose, acoplándose al cuerpo del otro en busca de ese refugio cálido en el que hasta hacía poco se había cobijado. Ahora, sin embargo, no sabía qué pensar de todo aquello.

La frialdad con la que el moreno le había tratado en la cena, la forma vaga en la que le había hecho saber sin decirlo que ya no quería saber más de él. Aquel beso que aún ahora, minutos después del mismo, podía sentir hormigueándole sobre los labios mientras que su piel continuaba ardiendo tras las firmes caricias a su piel. Toda esa noche le tenía confuso. Desde el comienzo hasta el final, Yuuri le había hecho pasar por una gama demasiado amplia de emociones y ya no sabía qué pensar o esperar. Y le asustaba.

—¿Está todo bien? —dijo una voz baja a su espalda, causando que, por la sorpresa, casi tirara la jarra que aún seguía sosteniendo en sus manos— ¿Victor?

—¡Sí! sí, lo siento. Todo bien.

Rápidamente, Victor guardó la jarra de nuevo en la heladera, apresurándose a tomar los vasos servidos y seguir al moreno hacia la sala, más temeroso que entusiasmado y para nada preparado para lo que sea fuera a escuchar.

* * *

—Entonces...

El silencio que llenó la estancia no fue ni cómodo ni incómodo, fue contemplativo. Y Yuuri, tomándolo como tal, le dio tiempo al menor de procesar todo lo que él le había dicho ya que no era todos los días que una persona que te gusta pero que recién conoces, te dijera que su estilo de vida era la de un dominante y que lo que le había atraído de ti, era la naturaleza sumisa que parecías emanar inconscientemente de manera innata.

Minutos pasaban y el silencio continuaba. Yuuri se acomodó mejor en aquel raído sillón, observando con ansia cada uno de los gestos que Victor hacía mientras éste seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Mi padre era estricto —susurró Victor aún perdido en sus memorias, llamando la atención de Yuuri, y haciendo que éste se concentre completamente en todo él—. Él no era abusivo ni nada, pero era muy, estricto. Le gustaba el orden y la disciplina, se enojaba mucho cuando algo no iba como quería... —Yuuri vio como el menor apretaba sus manos entre sí hasta dejarlas blancas y supo que allí había mucho más de lo que aquella noche se diría. La tensión que irradiaba le hacía querer acercarse a reconfortarlo, mas sabía que aquel no era el momento para eso—. Mi madre nos dejó cuando tenía cinco. Mi padre era de la fuerza naval, por lo que solíamos mudarnos de una base a otra constantemente, creo que ella no aguantó el hecho de no poder ser más que una ama de casa, quizás frustrada por tener una carrera que no podía ejercer al tener que estar siempre pendiente de lo que mi padre quisiera. Recuerdo haberla visto llorar mientras me abrazaba el día que me dejó en la puerta del jardín donde iba. Fue el día que lo dejó. Que nos dejó a ambos. Mi padre, al encontrarse de pronto solo conmigo a cuestas y sin querer dejar de ser lo que era, me enseñó desde muy temprano la importancia de la obediencia, de seguir las reglas y adecuarse a las que hubiera en cada lugar. Crecí entre bases, así que no fue demasiado difícil porque no varían mucho pero...

—Victor... Yo, sé que no nos conocemos demasiado y que confiarse a alguien de esa forma es algo muy importante, pero necesito que entiendas que el ser el sumiso no te hace débil o menos en una relación.

—Pero, ¿acaso no es el dominante quien toma todas las decisiones? ¿Acaso no tendría que obedecerte y hacer lo que sea que digas? Respeté mucho a mi padre, pero no creo que pueda estar en una relación con alguien que solo quiera una marioneta por pareja.

—¡No es así! —gritó en tono ronco y bajo. Le frustraba no poder hacer que Victor comprendiera el verdadero poder que un sumiso tenía en una relación como aquella.

—Yuuri, yo no...

—No. No lo digo por convencerte, en serio, Victor. Te lo expliqué antes, si no te dije de entrada cuáles eran mis gustos fue porque estoy harto de que los erróneos estereotipos que han surgido a raíz de novelas baratas sin fundamentos que hacen que yo quede como un maldito sádico abusador. No es eso lo que ser un dominante significa, así como tampoco es cierto que el sumiso es un pobre esclavo indefenso cuyo único deber es hacer lo que cualquier idiota que se diga 'amo', le ordene —le interrumpió acaloradamente.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué hay más allá de ordenar al otro y castigarle luego?

—Hay más, mucho más, Victor —le dijo ahora con mirada dulce. Yuuri podía ver el recelo en sus ojos claros, pero también pudo notar aquel pequeño atisbo de duda y creciente curiosidad, y se aferró a ello—. No es cuestión de digas soy sumiso y sin más hagas y aceptes todo lo que se te diga. Hay reglas. Algunas escritas y otras tantas sobreentendidas. Sin embargo, lo más importante, es que en una relación de dominante-sumiso, quien tiene el verdadero poder _es_ el sumiso. Es él quien pone los límites, él quien marca qué aceptará hacer y en qué cosas no va a ceder, es él quien constantemente prueba la valía de su dominante, comprobando si es merecedor del honor que es el que un sumiso te elija. No te confundas, un dominante manda, pero lo hace todo en base a lo que sea que el sumiso haya estipulado previo a cualquier tipo de juego. Es decir, por ejemplo, si aceptas probar pero dices que esa noche solo serán palmadas, sin juguetes ni nada, yo me atendré a ello. Es una prueba para ambos realmente, tanto de confianza como de compromiso. Hay cosas que obviamente estarán muy lejos de un comienzo y que se pueden charlar más adelante. Un sumiso cede sus riendas para solo ser, disfrutando del cuidado y protección que un dominante le da, mientras que el dominante procura darle todo lo que el sumiso necesite, haciendo todo lo que sabe será mejor para éste, quitándole el estrés y peso de encargarse de sí mismo en esos momentos de juego.

—Pero, ¿solo será un juego? —preguntó Victor con evidente dolor.

—No. Yo, realmente quiero algo contigo, una relación. Pero la realidad es que mi lado posesivo y celoso no va a conformarse con solo estar presente en los juegos de cama —dijo, afilando la mirada cuando notó como el otro se ruborizaba.

—Me gustó cuando te mostrabas posesivo —murmuró el menor.

—Lo sé, y no sabes cuanto me agradaba que fueras tan receptivo a eso. Hay sumisos que no se hallan del todo a gusto con eso en un comienzo.

—Ha... —Victor dudó y calló.

—Adelante, pregunta. Prefiero que te saques todas las dudas que tengas antes de que me des un 'no' sin más —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que el menor le correspondió. Estaban siendo más ellos mismos ahora, más como ambos se conocían de las citas.

—¿Has, tuviste muchos?

—¿Sumisos? —Victor asintió, preparándose para la respuesta que fuera, mas nada lo preparó para los celos que le surgieron cuando el mayor asintió a su vez en respuesta—. He tenido un par. Casi todos en juegos de una noche de club, uno como ocasional y uno en forma permanente.

—¿Permanente?

—Pareja.

—Oh.

—No funcionó, obviamente. Él necesitaba mucho más de lo que yo sabía le podía dar.

—Oh —repitió, entre celoso de aquellos que habían ya sido parte de la cama y juegos de Yuuri, y alegre de que ya no lo fueran.

Sin embargo, ahora venía el dilema porque, _¿qué iba a hacer?_. Él en verdad quería seguir viendo a Yuuri, intentando ver hacia donde iba lo que habían comenzado a tener, pero esto, aceptar meterse en algo que ni conocía... Aunque, si lo pensaba de esa forma, tampoco había tenido mucha idea sobre el sexo, y aún menos sobre sexo gay su primera vez, y así y todo había accedido a ello a pesar de haber conocido al chico esa misma noche.

Victor bostezó, estaba cansado, no podía evitarlo. Las noches pasadas el estar ansioso tanto por la falta de dinero como por la distancia de Yuuri, le había causado insomnio y, entre estar corriendo de una entrevista a otra, y diferentes trabajos del día, sumado al estrés que había sentido aquella noche. Se sentía mental y físicamente agotado.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Necesitas descansar y pensar. Sea lo que sea voy a respetarlo, Victor. Lo único que te pediré es que no vayas a comentar esto a nadie en el trabajo porque a pesar de ya tener algo de nombre, no estoy en buscas de ningún escándalo.

—¡No pensaba decirlo a nadie! —gritó Victor, ofuscado por el simple pensamiento.

—Solo lo aclaraba, tranquilo. Ya me dirás mañana, o cuando sea que te decidas, ¿de acuerdo? Y, si tienes más preguntas o dudas, solo envíamelas, prometo responder lo mejor que pueda a cada una, incluso...

—Yuuri...

—¿Sí?

—Quédate.

* * *

Invitarlo a quedarse en su pequeño departamento, en su muy pequeña cama, obviamente no fue pensado. Pero no se arrepentía.

Victor se moría de ganas de pasar algo de tiempo a solas con Yuuri. No necesitaba tener sexo, solo quería sentir ese cuidado y compañía que el mayor le ofrecía sin que se lo pidiera. Quería dormir a su lado. Sentir su piel rozando la suya. Sus latidos bajo su oído. Quería estar con él.

—¿Estás seguro, Victor? —preguntó una vez más.

—Sí, Yuuri, por tercera vez, sí. No, no tiene porqué pasar nada, ¿o no?

—Por supuesto, solo quiero asegurarme de que estés completamente seguro ya que nunca me habías invitado a siquiera entrar a tu casa. También me ayudaría saber qué esperar —aclaró, acercándosele.

—Yo... —Victor cerró sus ojos unos segundos, sabía que había riesgos, pero Yuuri le hacía sentir tan seguro. Y hacía ya mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. Quería sentirlo un poco más, quería sentirse cuidado, mimado. Apreciado. Una sola lágrima resbaló por su mejilla cuando recordó su vida hasta entonces.

—¿Victor?

—Solo quiero que te quedes —contestó rápidamente—. Que me abraces —agregó en un murmullo, aferrándose con fuerza cuando un segundo después Yuuri extendió sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia él. Afirmándolo en su contra, tal y como había sucedido antes en el auto.

Victor sabía que aquello seguramente no fuera lo más sensato teniendo en cuenta que aún no había pensado ni decidido nada, pero estaba cansado, confundido, y demasiado anhelante de esa tranquilidad y protección que el mayor le hacía sentir. Mientras que Yuuri, en solo aquellas dos pequeñas oraciones, había sabido entender lo que el menor anhelaba de él, dándole aún más ganas de lograr que Victor le aceptara para poder darle todo ese confort, cariño y cuidado que podía sentir el otro tanto necesitaba.

—Ven, vamos ya a la cama. Es hora de que descanses —susurró Yuuri suavemente contra el oído de Victor, apretándole con firmeza una vez más cuando lo sintió tiritar, antes de guiarle a la cama y acomodarlos a ambos para poder descansar. Prometiéndose en el mismo instante en el que lo sintió relajarse entre sus brazos, no dejar ir al menor sin al menos luchar un poco más.

* * *

Victor podía renegar y decir cuanto quisiera de la boca para afuera. Pero no podía mentirse a sí mismo; estaba emocionado.

Después de aquella noche donde durmió acurrucado contra el calor del cuerpo de Yuuri, sus posteriores noches en solitario se le habían hecho eternas y vacías; huecas. Como si algo esencial le faltara, algo que debía recuperar si quería volver a sentir esa breve paz que tuvo el placer de sentir mientras esos brazos le rodeaban, ocultándole, pretegiéndole. Sosteniéndole de una manera que no había sentido en años.

Así y todo, la mañana siguiente trajo consigo nuevamente la realidad de su situación, y con ella, las dudas, recelos y confusión del menor. Algo que afortunadamente, Yuuri, entre los sorbos de un café cargado y los bocados de unas cuantas tostadas, supo calmar con una charla tranquila.

Aquella mañana, Victor notó con asombro como todo él respondía a cada una de las acciones del otro, calmándose cuando hablaba, tranquilizándose cuando comentaba algo sobre una de las tantas dudas que temía expresar. Confiando cuando le pidió le hablara libremente para así poder intentar ver si esa relación que ambos querían podría llegar a funcionar. Simplemente dejándose guiar.

Por eso es que estaba allí ahora, a meros pasos de la entrada del departamento de Yuuri y a tan solo un minuto de la hora que habían acordado. Porque aunque lo había debatido, dudado y negado, la respuesta fue siempre la misma; él confiaba en Yuuri. Confiaba en él para cuidarlo y sostenerle. Para protegerlo y guiarlo. Y si, como Yuuri le había dicho, la confianza era el mayor pilar de aquello, ya tenían al menos algo de recorrido a favor, ¿o no?

—Viniste —fue lo primero que le dijo el moreno al abrir la puerta.

—Dije que lo haría —le sonrió, justo antes de lanzar una pequeña risilla porque el moreno no demoró ni dos segundos en tomar su rostro hasta acercarlo para poder devorar su boca a gusto.

Los mensajes y llamadas que habían mantenido en esos días en que Victor peleaba consigo mismo habían estado bien; más que bien si tenía en cuenta que le había dado la fuerza y confianza suficiente en sí mismo como para finalmente (después de haberle seguido el juego e incluso hasta iniciar más de una insinuación), decidirse a pedirle que quería verle, y _probar_. Pero en nada se comparaba a sentir el calor de aquel cuerpo contra el suyo, ni la necesidad que solo un beso había hecho crecer en él

—Yuuri... —ronroneó.

No podía decir que no estaba nervioso, pero las ansias le estaban ganando. La necesidad que se había ido construyendo dentro suyo con cada uno de esos mensajes y respuestas. Con cada una de esas ideas que por las noches el moreno le había narrado con lujo de detalles le gustaría hacerle. Con el recuerdo de cada sueño que le había hecho despertar agitado, húmedo y enredado entre sus sábanas en los últimos días.

—Lo sé —respondió Yuuri con los labios ahora pegados a su níveo cuello, mordisqueándolo entre palabras—. No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que hayas decidido intentar al menos.

—Yuuri... —pedía, rogaba, ya no lo sabía.

—Sí, dí mi nombre, bebé. Repítelo y grítalo cuanto quieras, quiero saber cuánto placer estoy haciéndote sentir.

—¡Yuuri!

Y Victor gritó, porque el solo roce de esas manos furtivas marcando los contornos de su cuerpo, así fuera aún sobre su ropa, le hicieron temblar. Porque el sentir esos dientes apretando con fuerza por sobre donde el pulso latía frenético en su yugular, causó que sus rodillas se sintieran demasiado débiles como para seguir sosteniéndole. Porque el solo hecho de haber sido tan fácilmente levantado desde su culo para enseguida ser estampado contra la pared a su espalda, sintiendo como aquel firme cuerpo se apretaba entero contra sí, causó que, sin siquiera pensarlo, comenzara a frotarse en respuesta como gata en celo; maullando además como una en el momento exacto en el que su erección se apretó con la otra, haciéndole gemir y jadear, gritar de pura lujuria porque simplemente quería más y más.

—Victor.

—Oh, oh, Yuuri... Yo, Yuuri...

—Shhh, mírame. Sí, así. Eso es, respira, bebé.

Su respiración era tan errática que parecía como si hubiera corrido por su vida mínimo unos cinco kilómetros. Sentía sus ojos desenfocados y llorosos. Sus piernas temblaban por la fuerza con la que se mantenía agarrado a esas caderas robustas. Estaba cegado por la necesidad, increíblemente ya casi a punto de acabar, pudiendo incluso sentir los espasmos en su bajo abdomen anunciando lo inminente... pero aún así, refrenó sus impulsos lo suficiente como para ver por qué demonios quería Yuuri que parase y respirase cuando todo estaba yendo a la mar de bien.

—Sí, muy bien. Eso es, respira para mí, bonito. Así es, tranquilo.

—Yuuri... —se quejó. A pesar de que sentía su respiración y cuerpo calmarse, la necesidad acuciante de venirse era demasiado próxima para hacerla retroceder así como así. ¡Necesitaba acabar!

—Lo sé, bebé. Puedo sentirlo también. Tu cuerpo respondiendo a mí me ha hecho poner tan duro que duele. ¿Puedes sentirlo, no? ¿Puedes sentir como pulsa mi pene contra el tuyo?

—¡Sí! sí, Yuuri, por favor...

—¿Sientes ese placer? ¿Sientes lo que es estar al borde pero mantenerte aferrado a él? ¿Lo que es que el cuerpo te vibre de placer con solo eso?

—¡Sí! —Victor sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro. Todos sus sentidos estaban completamente enfocados en lo que sea que el moreno dijera o hiciera. Era aterrador comprobar el poder que el otro tenía sobre él. Era excitante también.

—Te voy a enseñar la diferencia entre el pánico y la sumisión, entre el miedo y el respeto, entre el horror del sufrimiento y el placer del dolor. La diferencia entre el maltrato y la disciplina, entre la violencia y el goce del sometimiento voluntario. Voy a enseñártelo todo, bebé. Y te aseguro que vas a amar cada jodido segundo de ello.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Por favor! —Victor estaba atento a lo que el otro le decía pero completamente perdido en las olas de placer que no habían dejado de recorrerle entero. Abrumado por como su cuerpo reaccionaba y respondía a las directrices del otro, aumentando su libido a niveles desconocidos porque jamás le había pasado el sentir tanto, nunca. ¡Y ni siquiera estaban sin ropa aún!

—No sabes cuánto me complace verte así por mí. Cuánto me agrada saber que a pesar de que solo bastarían un par de movimientos para liberarte, mantienes tu necesidad a raya solo por mis palabras —le susurró Yuuri, su rostro ahora alejado del de Victor para poder admirar la obra de extremo placer que el otro representaba. Sonriendo al escucharlo gemir y verlo conteniéndose de removerse— ¿Victor? Mírame —le ordenó, apenas aguantando el gruñido que quiso salírsele cuando le vio hacerlo de inmediato, antes de cambiar drásticamente su tono suave a uno feroz de comando mientras preparaba su cadera para arremeter con una fuerte única estocada—. Vente para mí, ahora.

Victor se erizó por completo. Lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás, él abrió su boca para emitir un grito que quedó mudo sostenido en el aire.

Había respondido a la demanda de una manera tan repentina que en un instante todo su cuerpo se había agarrotado, antes de simplemente dejarse ir a la deriva por el sopor y la relajación post orgásmica que le invadió de pies a cabeza. Dejándole completamente laxo y rendido a los brazos de quien sabía ahora le sostenía. Quien esperaba le sostuviera mucho más.

* * *

 **Aquí, trayendo nuevo cap. No sé si lo dije pero serán solo 5 capis como mucho soooo, espero les guste! ;)**

 **Gracias a quienes han pasado a leer, han agregado y hasta comentado! =D**

 **Nos leemos! Besos y cuídense!**

 ***Guadi***


	3. Chapter 3

**• DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son parte del anime Yuri on Ice bajo el sello de Mappa y de su creadora Kubo. **

**•La historia y portada son de mi autoría y queda prohibida su copia/adaptación/repost en esta o cualquier otra plataforma.**

 **•Este fic participa en el concurso de #PajaritodeAgua en la categoría de #Romance+BDSM de Wattpad**

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 3**

.

.

Yuuri se sentía extasiado.

Había esperado poder convencer a Victor de al menos probar, y estallando de júbilo cuando fue el menor quien sugirió dicho encuentro, aceptando. Pero esto...

Jamás pudo siquiera imaginar la dicha que le invadiría al ver a Victor siendo así de entregado. Tan necesitado de él y su toque, de sus palabras. De sus órdenes.

Él no era uno de esos dominantes extremos, pero estaba absolutamente seguro de que el nivel de posesión y orgullo que sentía en aquellos momentos podría fácilmente rivalizar con el de cualquiera de ellos.

Victor era su sumiso. No importa si aún no habían hablado seriamente cara a cara de ello. Todos los mensajes que tuvieron en esas casi dos semanas de no verse, todas esas charlas que habían mantenido, todas esas idas y venidas de susurros sugerentes. La forma en la que Victor había llegado a él esa tarde noche, tan dócil y entregado, tan libre de todo pensamiento para solo dejarse guiar por lo que fuera que él le dijera o hiciera. La forma en que amoldó su cuerpo al suyo, demostrando su anhelo, sus ansias de sentirle a él y solo a él. La forma en la que al mirarle se deshizo de placer por su sola orden.

Joder, esa mirada era algo que Yuuri estaba seguro no podría olvidar jamás.

Ver sus ojos brillando como cristales y su níveo cuello estirado ante él como si una ofrenda fuera.

Sentir como los espasmos recorrían fuertes e implacables su cuerpo, tensándolo antes de dejarlo completamente rendido en sus brazos.

Escuchar su respiración trabajosa y sus bajos jadeos.

Oler su excitación mientras aún saboreaba el sabor de sus besos en la lengua.

Aquel encuentro había sido breve y pobre a comparación de lo que acostumbraba, pero había estado tan cargado de sentimientos que se sentía extático y drenado a la vez, ya que ciertamente aquello había sido intenso para ambos.

Yuuri respiró hondo, disfrutando el momento, pero poniendo su excitación bajo control. Era el momento de cuidar a quien tanto había confiado en él para sostenerle, por lo que, maniobrando un poco, tomó al chico aún perdido en su relax y lo cargó directamente hasta su habitación principal.

Con cuidado, como la joya preciosa que para él Victor era, lo depositó sobre la colcha, extendiéndolo a lo largo y regalándose un segundo para admirar aquella hermosa vista antes de nuevamente acercarse para terminar de desabotonar la camisa que éste llevaba, quitándosela delicadamente para no perturbarle el semisueño en el que veía estaba. Quitó sus zapatillas y medias antes de pasar a aflojarle el pantalón. Sin embargo, solo llegó a quitar el botón antes de que una mano le detuviera.

—¿Yuuri?

—Shh, déjame cuidar de ti. Voy a limpiarte.

Victor le miró fijamente, evaluándolo una vez más antes de asentir y quitar su mano. Entonces, Yuuri, manteniéndole la mirada, bajó lentamente la cremallera antes de acercarse a dejar un suave roce de labios sobre su cadera, aspirando el concentrado olor a almizcle que allí podía apreciar mejor, al tiempo que sus manos iban bajando suavemente el pantalón junto a los bóxers antes de volver a subir, ahora acariciando todo a su paso por sobre las piernas desnudas.

En respuesta, Victor contuvo la respiración y cerró sus ojos, dejándose hacer, queriendo probar; anhelando el contacto más que nada. Hambriento de este y completamente dispuesto a dejarse adorar, manejar o lo que sea que el mayor quisiera intentar porque, ante todo, él sabía que Yuuri lo iba a cuidar.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando y todo entre ellos iba perfecto. Yuuri, a pesar de no querer más que marcar esa nívea piel de brillantes tonos rojos, estaba haciendo todo lo posible por contener sus instintos más pervertidos, conformándose por el momento con apenas ligeros rosados para poder darle a Victor un necesario tiempo de ajuste porque sabía que no era cuestión de lanzarse a ello de cabeza como si no fuera la gran cosa porque, de hecho, lo era. Era un cambio enorme. Un cambio de vida que a veces era muy difícil de sobrellevar, asimilar y hasta de aceptar.

Sin embargo, eso no le había impedido jugar.

La primera vez, aquella donde Victor vino solo con sus roces y orden, siguió con un extremo cuidado de limpieza que decidió terminar con una extensa sesión de masajes eróticos. Algo que no solo le ayudó a Yuuri a conocer el cuerpo del menor sino que, debido a eso, ambos fueron gratamente sorprendidos por el descubrimiento de varios puntos erógenos nunca antes tratados como tales, cosa de la que el nipón sacó el mayor provecho posible porque quería conseguir que poco a poco, ese cuerpo respondiera solo a él sin siquiera mediar palabra de por medio, queriendo conocerlo entero; de dentro hacia fuera y de fuera hacia dentro. Logrando que, apenas hora y media después, Victor terminase hecho un completo charco de baba tembloroso que se retorcía hasta con el más leve roce mientras gemía desesperado por una liberación que su cuerpo sobreexcitado parecía no querer darle, porque a pesar de que Yuuri no hubiera tocado su miembro para nada, todo su cuerpo se contraía con los característicos espasmos en su bajo vientre, esos que eran casi dolorosos por estar desde hacía ya rato al borde de la liberación pero sin poder alcanzarla.

Esa noche, Victor disfrutó de lo que era sentirse tan sobre estimulado y conoció la abrumadora sensación de lo que era un verdadero orgasmo en cadena. Acabando tres veces seguidas con apenas segundos y minutos de diferencia; para luego, ya casi delirante, sufrir lo que fueron dos intensos orgasmos secos, mientras Yuuri observaba entre fascinado y deseoso, cuan corrompido se veía su chico allí y así; tendido sobre sus sábanas ahora arrugadas. Yaciendo con el cuerpo relajado y sus facciones apacibles, con sus piernas dobladas y ligeramente abiertas; y con su sexo aún erguido y rojo asomando por sobre el nido de rizos blancos que anidaba entre éstas. Con su vientre, cadera y muslos completamente empapados de su propia miel.

Luego, Victor se durmió y Yuuri una vez más lo cuidó. Limpiándolo. Acomodándolo. Confortando aquel cuerpo agotado mientras mantenía su anhelo bajo un férreo control.

Hablaron al día siguiente y también el día después.

Ellos crearon una rutina sobre la marcha. Una en la que Yuuri, cada día, le mostraría algo más para probar. Algo quizás ligero, algo quizás más tabú, alternando todo para que Victor pudiera hacerse a la idea antes de juzgar sin más. Alterando sus ideas y aplastando sus recelos. Tentándolo a tal punto que siempre fuera él quien pidiera algo más.

* * *

—De acuerdo, intentémoslo —susurró Victor, mirándolo con pupilas dilatadas y sintiendo el latir corriendo desenfrenado por esas venas bajo la cálida piel. Decidiendo rendirse a sus caprichos, abandonarse a quien hacía ya tiempo le había dado las riendas de su ser y que fuera lo que deba de ser.

—¿Tus palabras?

—Rusia para detener todo —jadeó—. Y, amarillo... mmm, para frenar un poco.

—Bien. Recuérdalas bien, ¿de acuerdo? No importa qué, ante cualquier molestia o incomodidad real quiero que digas cualquiera de ellas de inmediato, ¿entiendes? —Victor asintió, removiéndose inquieto al sentirse tan expuesto.

—Yuu... s-señor...

—Calma chico. Dame tiempo para disfrutar tu piel —ronroneó el mayor, acercándosele lentamente para acariciar desde su pecho hasta su mejilla, antes de empuñar el cabello de su nuca para atraerlo hacia él y devorar esa preciosa boca que ya a esa altura sabía de sobra que estaba hecha para el más grandioso placer.

Yuuri se separó de pronto y dio dos pasos atrás, admirándolo. Si bien les había tomado unas cuantas semanas llegar a este nivel de confianza. Allí estaban. Y el momento era tan especial para ambos, que los nervios les tenían a flor de piel. Sin embargo, no era momento ni de dudar ni de admirar, por lo que, con paso decidido, el moreno giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia las puertas del placard, donde el joven sabía que su pareja tenía toda una selección de juguetes que ansiaba probar en y con él.

Victor lo vio mirar contemplativamente dentro y un estremecimiento le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Notando con no poco asombro que toda esa tensión que sentía ahora su cuerpo no se debía ni por asomo a algún tipo de miedo, sino mayormente a la expectativa y a la anticipación con una buena cuota de nervios y algo de traicionera ansiedad por no poder caer en el papel, o de que aquello le sobrepasara y que Yuuri luego ya no quisiera saber de él.

—Shhh... Estamos probando, ¿recuerdas?. Todo está bien. Todo estará bien luego también. Si quieres que probemos algo más, solo dilo, Victor.

El tono del mayor era calmo y le conmovía y confortaba a niveles a los que aún no estaba dispuesto a analizar. Pero el tono junto a esas palabras fue todo lo que necesitó para volverse a centrar en el momento una vez más.

—Quiero, quiero probar, señor —le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos como sabía al mayor le gustaba con aquel tipo de respuestas. Y Yuuri no le hizo esperar más.

El moreno tomó con decisión un par de cosas, antes de volver a paso rápido hacia los pies de la cama hasta quedar allí parado, justo frente a él.

—Arrodíllate y lleva tus brazos hacia atrás, hasta que toques el colchón con tus manos y puedas recostarte en ellas.

El pulso de Victor se elevó unos cuantos latidos por la sola orden, pero se apresuró a hacer lo pedido con rapidez y eficiencia. Buscando complacer a Yuuri, así como acomodarse lo mejor que pudiera para lo que fuera estaba por venir.

—Precioso —murmuró Yuuri mirándole a los ojos, y rozando con apenas las yemas de los dedos su ahora erecto pezón rosado, haciéndole estremecer de emoción—. Tan suave. Tan receptivo a mis toques. Eres tan buen sumiso, chico. Tan valiente. Siempre dispuesto a intentarlo todo por complacer a tu señor.

Victor jadeó de nuevo. Ahora Yuuri apenas lo tocaba. El toque ya no era sorpresivo. Ni siquiera sexual, ya que ahora aquel dedo estaba paseando por sobre su bicep derecho. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se retorció de puro deseo y goce ante las alabanzas. Yuuri lo sabía. Victor lo sabía. No había nada que a Victor le agradara más que ser cuidado y alabado. Nada que calmara más su ansiedad que el saber que podía complacer a Yuuri. Nada que le hiciera sentir más poderoso, tímido, nervioso, y a la vez tan extrañamente seguro de sí mismo, que el saber cuánto deseo podía hacer sentir a Yuuri por él.

 _'Poder'_. Yuuri se lo había dicho, mas no lo había podido entender hasta ya luego de la segunda sesión que tuvieron. E incluso entonces le costó aceptar tal hecho hasta confirmarlo tras dos o tres encuentros más. Le había resultado confuso, contradictorio. Pero así era.

El entregarse. El saber que con su muestra de obediencia y complacencia podía poner a Yuuri a sus pies. El saber que, con solo una palabra, todo terminaría ahí. El _permitirle_ a Yuuri hacerse cargo de él, de su placer, de su dolor; de todo él y lo que era. Sí, podía sentir el poder tras ello. Aunque costaba aceptarlo ya que, de lo que siempre escuchó nunca fue así, todos los estúpidos estereotipos e ideas erróneas y preconcebidas aún seguían dando vueltas y batallas dentro de él.

Victor sintió una suavidad fresca cubrir sus ojos.

—Esta vez quiero que te concentres en sentir mis manos trabajando en ti, en las sensaciones que irán embargándote de a poco a medida que avancemos. En los sonidos y olores incluso. ¿Puedes hacerlo, chico?

—S-sí. Sí, señor —respondió Victor un poco jadeante. La sola acción de quitarle la vista había hecho que su cuerpo comenzara a sentir hasta la más mínima vibración en el aire a su alrededor. La amplificación de las sensaciones hasta ahora siempre le fue lo más difícil de manejar, incluso más que los ligeros dolores que hasta el momento Yuuri le presentó.

—Bien. No sabes lo precioso que te ves ahora mismo. Tan rendido a lo que sea que quiera hacer contigo. Tan confiado.

—Confío en ti, Yuuri.

Yuuri contuvo el aliento, antes de respirar hondo.

—No sabes lo importante que es eso para mí, chico. Prometo hacer mi mejor para no perder ni traicionar esa confianza, Victor —respondió, dejando entrever la emoción tras sus palabras y diciendo su nombre para que entendiera la seriedad tras la promesa. Acariciando la mejilla con el dorso de su mano porque sabía que Victor necesitaba la reafirmación con el contacto. Anclarse al momento para no dejarse abrumar demás.

Una vez que la caricia terminó, volvió a respirar hondo una vez más para prepararse mentalmente antes de seguir. Una creciente tensión, mucho más intensa que la de veces anteriores, comenzando a llenar el ambiente.

Tomando las largas tiras de seda que había agarrado previamente, Yuuri se concentró para visualizar lo que quería crear y retratar antes de comenzar su obra.

Si bien el estilo shibari (*) se caracterizaba por utilizar cuerdas de fibras naturales para sus ataduras, Yuuri había decidido que por lo especial que aquella ocasión era, representaría su arte utilizando unas largas tiras de suave y brillante seda roja. Solo por darse el placer a la vista de ver a Victor luciendo su obra de la manera más seductora e impúdica posible. Queriendo regodearse en el autoregalo que al terminar este sería.

La anticipación y el deseo corriendo con fuerza por sus venas, músculos y piel.

Tres vueltas alrededor del tobillo izquierdo dejando una cola larga de tira detrás. Pasar la tira principal por debajo de dos de aquellas vueltas para fijar. Torcer ambos extremos entre sí y volverlas a estirar y a cruzar para ir envolviendo de a poco aquella carne expuesta con la presión justa para que la tela se hundiese en la piel, pero sin que por ello resultara dañina o dolorosa para quien se sometiera bajo ella. Torciéndose, acariciando. Yuuri convirtió el simple acto de atar unos trozos de fina tela alrededor de esa tierna piel, en una sesión de erotismo extrasensorial que en muy poco tiempo tuvo a Victor tan hiper consciente de cada poro de sí, que hasta había comenzado a jadear sin siquiera un roce sexual.

Victor no podía creer todo lo que aquellos roces y aprietes le provocaban. Podía sentir cómo las manos de Yuuri trabajaban esas finas tiras con fuerza metódica alrededor de su cuerpo y él solo podía sentir como con cada toque y roce, él iba perdiéndose en una nebulosa de placer mucho más profunda y poderosa que todas las que había experimentado hasta entonces.

Sentir el ligero apriete contra la contracción de sus músculos estaba causándole un efecto inesperado; relajación. Podía luchar contra ello, pero no iba a hacerlo. No tenía porqué. Yuuri le ayudó a ver eso. Le gustaba. Sentir como esas tiras de tela limitaban sus acciones le hacía sentirse, contenido. Contrario a lo que pudiera esperarse de tal momento, él se sentía seguro y sostenido por no poder actuar. Lo relajaba. Le hacía olvidar sus miedos, sus pretensiones; sus deseos en conflicto con los supuestos. Extrañamente, con cada nudo, con cada lazo, vuelta y apriete, él sentía como si se liberara de cuerdas que no sabía le hubieran estado atando, hasta que simplemente se dejó ser.

* * *

—Tan hermoso... —suspiró Yuuri, pasando apenas en un roce el nudillo de su índice por sobre la ferviente piel rosada.

Victor no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado ya. Pero tampoco importaba. El cúmulo de sensaciones que le habían embargado lo tenían espaciando en una nube de placer de la que temía no poder bajar.

Sentía como las cuerdas, ahora ya sobre ambas piernas, hacían que su piel comenzara a cosquillear. Las tiras fuertemente pasadas a través y por sobre ambos lados de su ingle, le excitaban sobre manera. Atravesándolo de lado a lado, lo encerraban de tal forma que una le rodeaba por completo la cintura mientras que la otra daba una firme vuelta alrededor de sus testículos y miembro, lo suficientemente justo para que instintivamente supiera que aquello estaba específicamente ideado para no dejarle venirse; antes de perderse y subir por entre lo más hondo de su raja, afirmando una nueva vuelta sobre la anterior de su cintura, pero esta mucho más floja y anudándose a la otra a iguales intervalos. Creando un intrigante patrón de cuerdas colgantes que no entendió hasta momentos más tarde, cuando Yuuri, habiendo ya terminado de hacer algunos intrincados nudos finales con las cuerdas usadas, tomó otras dos bastante más largas que las anteriores para poder continuar el patrón subiendo hacia su pecho.

Victor temblaba. Había perdido completamente la noción de todo, mas su cuerpo se estremecía casi rítmicamente mientras que casi podía sentir como el flujo de su sangre comenzaba a bajar, causándole una hipersensibilidad casi dolorosa.

Tiras iban y venían por sobre sí y alrededor, creando un diseño sobre su piel que ansiaba observar no porque quisiera verse atado, sino porque quería ver la belleza que podía sentir Yuuri se había esmerado en crear.

—S-señor —siseó Victor cuando tras un nuevo tirón, ambas cuerdas se ciñeron sobre su esternón y costillas, apresando la carne de sus pectorales hasta sentirlos formando un montículo que podía sentir asemejaba un pequeño pecho y donde sabía la protagonista a la vista sería su tetilla, ahora dura y arrugada, con el pequeño botón sobresaliente en su centro rosado. Un fuerte estremecimiento recorriéndole entero cuando sintió como la boca del mayor dejaba un delicado beso sobre cada uno— ¡Señor!

—¿Demasiado? —escuchó le preguntaba.

—¡Sí! ¡No! ¡No lo sé!

—Concéntrate, chico —espetó el mayor con voz dura mientras le pellizcaba un pezón.

—¡Ahh! ¡Por favor!

—¿Por favor, qué?

—¡No lo sé!

—¿Quieres parar?

—¡No!

—¿Te duele algo? ¿Están las tiras demasiado ajustadas? ¿Quieres usar tus palabras, Victor?

—¡No! No, yo... solo...

—Shhh... respira —dijo Yuuri, calmando la repentina ansiedad del menor al apoyar su palma entera justo en el centro de su pecho, a la altura donde su alocado corazón latía furiosamente—. Shhh, respira lento. Dentro. Fuera. De nuevo, conmigo. Estás tan hermoso ahora, chico. Tan hermoso para tu señor. Toda una obra maestra solo para mis ojos. Lo has aguantado tan bien. Me haz hecho tan orgulloso de haber cedido a ti.

Poco a poco, Victor fue calmando sus pálpitos y respiración. Concentrándose únicamente en seguir el propio ritmo pautado por la respiración de su señor. Se sentía avergonzado. Pensó que podría aguantar estoicamente hasta el final pero aquella bruma de pura excitación le había golpeado tan repentina y fuertemente como un tsunami, y poco o nada pudo hacer por controlarse. Sin embargo, concentrar todos sus sentidos en la respiración y palabras ajenas había surtido un efecto calmante casi tan repentino como la exaltación anterior.

Tanto Victor como Yuuri habían notado cuán hambriento estaba él por la aprobación y halagos del mayor y, este, al saberlo, no había escatimado en ninguno de ellos.

—Tan precioso. Tan hambriento de mis toques, ¿o no? —se burló Yuuri al notarlo ya más calmado.

—S-sí.

Nalgada.

—¿Sí, qué?

—Señor, sí, señor —gimió. El choque repentino y firme de esa mano acalorada sobre sus frescas nalgas le había hecho desear aún más.

—Tan obediente y necesitado —añadió con un tono que le mostraba al menor cuán complacido estaba, antes de cambiar a uno más firme una vez más—. Voy a terminar ahora. Quiero que respires hondo y pausado para mí, ¿me oyes?

—Sí, s-señor —dijo, respirando entre dientes mientras sentía su sangre bullir bajo su piel, pero plenamente enfocado en cumplir con lo que Yuuri le hubo pedido porque no había cosa que odiara más que el pensar en que el mayor de decepcionara de él.

Segundos pasaron sin prisa ni pausa, mientras que el joven se recordaba a sí mismo de mantener firme su postura. Repitiéndoselo como un mantra incesante para concentrarse en algo más que las olas de creciente placer que le recorrían entero.

* * *

—Sí...

Luego de tanto tiempo estando tan solo acompañado con el ruido de roces de tela deslizándose por su piel, el siseo que lanzó el mayor luego de sentir como se alejaba de su cuerpo, le sorprendió.

Era extraño cómo, a pesar de no poder ver, él pudiera ahora saber exactamente por dónde la mirada del mayor se posaba en su piel.

—Tan perfecto —susurró—. No te das una idea de lo precioso que te ves ahora mismo.

Victor gimió por lo bajo, removiéndose, o intentándolo al menos, porque si bien las ataduras en su cuerpo no lo tenían estrictamente inmóvil, sí estaba lo suficientemente restringido. Las ataduras, todas conectadas entre sí por intrincados pases y nudos que iban desde sus tobillos a sus piernas abiertas y dobladas, subían hacia su ingle y rodeaban su cadera. Ceñían su cintura, pecho y espalda, y ascendían hacia su cuello y hombros, antes de volver a bajar, esta vez por sus brazos camino a sus codos, antes de terminar atando cada muñeca a su correspondiente tobillo y dejando así que sus propias palmas agarrasen sus pies.

—No sabes cuánto me pican las manos por tener una cámara y sacarte tantas fotos que pudiera empapelar cada una de mis paredes con ellas.

—Por favor —jadeó el menor.

—¿Por favor, qué, chico?

—Por favor, señor. Por favor...

—¿Me dejarás sacar algunas fotos de esta maravillosa obra?

—¡Sí! sí, señor. Todo. Lo que sea. Pero, por favor.

—¿Por favor, qué? —preguntó Yuuri con obvia intención.

—Más, señor... más.

—Mira nada más lo jodidamente necesitado que has resultado ser.

Jadeo.

Chasquido.

—¡Ahhh, s-señor! —gritó Victor, tan sorprendido como emocionado por el piquete que aquel golpe de firmes tiras, junto a esas palabras, suscitaron en él.

—¿Te gusta, cierto? Te gusta sentirte así, atado e indefenso para mí. Todo rojo y necesitado de lo que sea que se me ocurra darte. Tan regalado. Todo un pequeño cachorro gimiente por la atención de su amo —susurró Yuuri desde su espalda en su oído al final. Gimió por lo bajo una vez más. Su culo moviéndose lo poco que podía contra la colcha sedosa bajo él.

Se sintió humillado al no poder evitar gemir de pura necesidad luego de ser comparado con nada menos que un cachorro, y avergonzado cuando, tras otro golpe de lo que ahora estaba seguro era uno de los tantos látigos de varias colas que Yuuri poseía, pudo sentir como su miembro comenzaba a gotear sobre sí.

Sintiéndose malditamente fantástico por ambas cosas también.

—Sí, mira como te gusta ser la pequeña perra para tu señor. Me gustaría lucirte justo así en alguno de los encuentros a los que a veces voy —chasquido. Gemido—. Quizás luciendo un bello collar y correa —dos chasquidos más—. Te jalaría así —otro, y Victor gritó—, mientras gateas detrás de mí, mostrándole a todos la belleza de la cual soy dueño —uno, dos, y tres más. Victor temblaba. Yuuri observaba—. Incluso podría hacer que llevases un lindo arnés de cuerdas en tu torso y un pequeño bozal en tu boca —las tiras golpearon rápidamente por sobre su hombro, espalda y glúteos. Uno sobre su muslo derecho y otro sobre ambas manos y pies.

Victor ya no pensaba más. Las sensaciones que le embargaban eran demasiado abrumadoras como para concentrarse en algo que no fuera el calor que iba sintiendo surgir en su piel. Su pene estaba tan duro y erguido que dolía. Sus testículos estaban tensos y prietos dentro de su saco ahora ajustado. Su glande, rojo e hinchado por el impedimento de soltar su orgasmo, soltaba sin descanso gota tras gota de evidente placer.

Era tan tortuoso como magnífico a la vez.

—¿Qué dices, chico? ¿Te gustaría lucirte como mi pequeño cachorro? ¿Te gustaría que te pusiera una cola con un precioso tapón enterrado en ese prieto culito tuyo? —preguntó el moreno. La burla bailando notoria en cada palabra mientras dirigía un golpe certero justo donde su miembro erguido se elevaba.

—¡Ahhh! ¡señor! Se-señor, ya no... —negó. Su respiración acelerada le dificultaba hablar con propiedad.

—¿Vas a decir tu palabra, chico? —volvió a preguntar, aún a sabiendas de que a lo que Victor se refería era que se le hacía difícil aguantar más.

—¡No!

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres chico? Dime. Dile a tu señor qué es lo que necesitas tanto —preguntó Yuuri, completamente concentrado y enfocado en cada reacción del menor al darle un nuevo golpe, esta vez por sobre su pecho. Cada tira de cola tintando de una agradable gama de rosas y rojos la piel a su paso.

—¡Quie... Ne- necesito acabar, señor! ¡No puedo más! ¡Por favor, señor!

—Shhh, calma, mi chico —murmuró Yuuri.

El moreno se acercó rápidamente al joven sobre estimulado para acariciar sus cabellos mientras guiaba su cabeza hacia su propio pecho. Confortándolo. Calmándolo para graduar el nivel de estímulo al que había sido expuesto. Guiándolo para que pudiera contenerse y aguantar un poco más, tal y como era su deber.

Únicamente cuando notó que Victor nuevamente se calmaba lo justo, se separó y estabilizó antes de tomar distancia una vez más y sentenciar con voz firme lo que esperaba de ahí en más.

—Te has portado excelente, mi pequeño cachorro ansioso. Solo vamos a jugar un poco más, ¿de acuerdo? —Victor gimió con un quejido, pero asintió sin demora—. Tan dispuesto y hermoso para mí. Realmente eres un inesperado regalo caído del cielo, chico —susurró entonces Yuuri, completamente cautivado con la vista que el menor representaba—. Ahora, voy a cambiar de juguete. He comprado algo especialmente para estrenar contigo y estoy ansioso de ver cómo deja tu preciosa piel. Tú, mientras tanto, vas a contar los siguientes piques que te dé en voz alta y clara, y agradecerás cada uno. Cuando llegues a diez, y solo entonces, podrás correrte en cuánto te diga que lo hagas, ¿has entendido?

—S-sí, señor.

—Bien. Hazme orgulloso, cachorro —sentenció, acariciando las dos largas colas de cuero de su nuevo látigo con una de sus manos, mientras la otra se ajustaba cómodamente al mango, antes de levantar la mano y agitarla contra el piso para probar la mejor intensidad a usar para el tan ansiado final.

—¡Uno! g-gracias, señor —jadeó, un estremecimiento incontrolable agitándole entero cuando sintió cuán intenso eran esos nuevos piquetes sobre su ya estimulada piel. Sus muslos inmediatamente poniéndose de un vibrante rojo.

«Dos...

«Cuatro... gracias s-señor... —ambas tetillas ahora estaban hinchadas y rojas, latiendo fuerte contra las cuerdas.

«¡O-cho! ummm, gra-gracias... ¡Ahh! N-nueve... —su espalda y nalgas quemaban tras los últimos cuatro sucesivos golpes. Siseó cuando sintió al mayor moverse de nuevo a su alrededor para tomar entre sus dedos la dura carne de su miembro, levantándolo todo cuanto podía para exponer sus pesados testículos.

«¡Die-z! Ohh, gracias, ¡gracias, señor! ¡Por favor, señor! —imploró el menor, casi viniéndose con los rescoldos del golpe final, sintiendo el dolor en sus bolas y muslos como si un hierro candente le hubiera quemado la piel.

—Te ves tan bello rogándome así. Ahora, chico. ¡Córrete!

—¡Ahhh!

El grito que emitió Victor al sentir cómo a pesar de tener aún el miembro firmemente atado, su esencia escapaba dolorosamente gota tras gota de sí, fue un largo sonido de evidente agónico placer. Un placer tan glorioso como doloroso, que se extendió por cada poro de su ser. Uno que abrazó, porque sintió como si, con cada gota que soltaba, las pocas cuerdas que aún le ataban a sus reservas, finalmente le liberaran para simplemente dejarlo ser, él. Un él que estaba seguro ya no podría existir sin aquella persona que tan bella y crudamente le había liberado de su propia prisión. La misma persona que ahora podía sentir como le acomodaba de nuevo sobre su pecho para poder acariciarle mientras los estremecimientos aún le recorrían entero. La misma persona, que sabía le aceptaría fuera como fuera y sin más condición que su rendición a él.

Esa misma persona que sentía le había marcado mucho más que la piel.

* * *

(*) Shibari: Estilo de bondage japonés.

* * *

 **27/4/18**

 **Bueeeno, costó horrores sacar el cap, creo que la primera parte la habré borrado como 3 veces -_-**

 **No sé, dentro de todo me gustó como quedó al final, aunque me hubiera gustado agregar una escena más, pero, meeeh, ya se me iba a un cap muy largo y nada. El reto para el cuál hice esto termina el 30 soo, espero llegar al menos con un cap más y cerrar.**

 **Sinceramente, recién esta semana he podido avanzar porque la cabeza no me daba. Si alguien me sigue en face sabrá que marzo fue jodido con la escuela de mis nenes y correr por 198723 cosas diferentes. Y abril, bue, abril fue una mierda. Lo de mi marido me tuvo bastante estresada, aún lo estoy, pero menos. Por suerte la operación fue bien y ahora como siempre es solo cuestión de esperar... me re caga esperar, pero bue, es lo que hay U.u**

 **Sorry por el descargo(? =P Ahora, volviendo al tema, ¿qué les pareció? ¿cómo sintieron la sesión entre estos dos? Intenté ir marcando tiempos porque ni da que todo pase a los días nomás de conocerse, pero ¿cómo vieron el avance ustedes?**

 **Aquí no sé cómo, pero en WP voy a dejar algunas imágenes del tipo de bondage que le gusta hacer a Yuuri. También pueden buscar Shibari en su buscador sino(? :v ...La verdad lucen bastante artísticos a la vista. La estética de este estilo es preciosa**

 **Gracias a quienes han pasado a leer, han agregado y hasta comentado! =D**

 **Nos leemos! Besos y cuídense!**

 ***Guadi***


End file.
